


When Did You Start Speaking Japanese So Fluently, WinWin?

by colourmeanything



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BeyondLive, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Jaedo, Mentions of Markhyuk, OT21 (NCT), Sexy times mentioned but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeanything/pseuds/colourmeanything
Summary: Sicheng is feeling a little down before the WayV Beyond Live concert but nothing can make him feel better than his beloved boyfriend cooking his favorite dish waiting for him to be done with practice.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	When Did You Start Speaking Japanese So Fluently, WinWin?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first kpop fanfic omg! And it's NCT! I love YuWin with all my heart and would do anything for those interactions. But we all know how SM is a little snake. All we can do it wait, I guess. 
> 
> Please be gentle as I've never written anything like this before and enjoy!

It was a late evening when Sicheng finished his dance practice with the rest of WayV to prepare for their Beyond Live online concert show coming up soon. 

“Well done, guys. There’s only 2 days left before the concert so we better get used to the transitions between each song. I know it’s tiring but if it’s anyone who can do it, it’s us.” Kun said to everyone as they all went to get their belongings from the different areas of the practice room. 

The concert was only 2 days ago and there still seemed to be little mistakes whenever there were transitions between songs. They weren’t as smooth as they can be. It was already 11pm and they still haven’t had dinner because they were practicing since 5pm. 

Sicheng loved his job as an idol but sometimes the long hours of nonstop practice would take a toll on his body both physically and mentally. They’ve had fanmeetings where they would perform their songs with quick transitions and it was fine but this time around, since it’s an online concert, they have to be aware of the different AR the crew was using so practice was a little harder than usual. 

The 7 young idols walked out of the practice room while Kun, Lucas, and Ten started talking about where they can go to get food at this late hour. 

The all hurriedly hopped into the van that would take them back to the dorms as Xiaojun, Yangyang, and Hendery joined Kun, Lucas, and Ten in their conversation of what would be a good restaurant to go to near their dorms since they have practice again in the morning tomorrow. 

Sicheng, however, was somewhat stuck in his own head. He wasn’t interested in getting food right now. He was focused on how he can improve his skills for the online concert. He felt that ever since he had debuted as an idol, he was never able to show his full potential. And since this online concert was going to be broadcasted for everyone around the world to see, it meant that he needed to be even more cautious. Fans from places that he’s never even been to will be able to see him live, doing what he’s best at. Even though he’s had more lines and screentime after debuting with WayV, he still thinks that he’s one of the weaker members out of all of NCT. The rest of the WayV members notice this but no one can ever really make him feel better. Not even Kun, the mother of the group. 

Sicheng sighs and takes out his phone while the van starts driving the group back to the dorms. He opens his KakaoTalk and notices he received 3 messages while he was practicing. 

“Hey Winko, I hope practice is going well. I miss you! <3”

“I heard from the managers that your practice got extended. I hope you’re doing okay… Gimmie a call once it’s over.”

“Hey love, have you eaten yet? It’s a little past dinnertime and I know how sometimes when practice goes on for a while, the managers forget to feed us. Let me know if you need me to cook for you later <3”

Sicheng smiled once he read the messages. They were all from Yuta. Even after essentially getting kicked out of NCT 127 by SM itself, Sicheng still managed to stay close to the members of 127, especially Yuta. It was kinda sad when the news broke that Sicheng had to suspend all his activities with NCT 127 and it was even more sad when he had to move out of the 127 dorm. Sicheng was happy that he was going to be able to spend more time with his brothers that spoke the same native tongue as him but he was still sad that he was leaving the brothers that he spent 3 years getting to know. Sure, they saw each other sometimes in the company building but it wasn’t the same as living together in the dorms and sharing those moments together whenever they had free time. Nevertheless, Sicheng adjusted to living with the WayV members and their relationship was amazing. It’s just sometimes, he wishes he could still be living with the 127 members. That way, he would be able to see his lover just with a call of his name without constantly having to work their schedules around each other. 

Sicheng quickly responded to Yuta’s messages with “We just finished. I’m kinda tired. I just wanna go to sleep. There’s practice tomorrow too.” 

Before Sicheng could even lock his phone and close his eyes for a short rest, he got a text back from Yuta. 

“Aww Winko, have you even eaten yet?”

At that second, Lucas turned his head from the conversation that he was having with Ten about the new galbi-jjim place that opened up near their dorms to Sicheng. 

“Sicheng-ge, why are you so quiet? What do you think about getting galbi-jjim?” 

Sicheng looked up from his phone and gave him a soft smile. “Yea sure. Anything is fine with me.” 

Lucas smiled back and continued his conversation with Ten about what they should order when they get there. 

Sicheng focused back to his phone to respond to Yuta about his dinner plans. “The guys are planning to try that new galbi-jjim place that just opened near the dorms so I guess we’ll be going there.” 

Sicheng wasn’t even surprised that he got an immediate response. Trust his boyfriend to always be the clingy one.

“Oh you haven’t eaten yet. Forget about that place. I already cooked for you! Stop by the 5th floor when you get back!” Yuta responded.

Sicheng felt his heart swell at the thought of Yuta thinking about him while he was at practice for 6 hours straight. He was already tired but he can never give up spending time with Yuta. They can barely make room during their daily schedules so sometimes meeting up at 11pm to eat dinner had to do. 

“Guys,” Sicheng turned to his fellow WayV members in the car, “I think I’m gonna head to the 5th floor instead when we get back. Enjoy the galbi-jjim place for me.”

“Eww young love. Y’all are so gross. Tell Yuta I said hi though. It’s been a while since we’ve seen him.” Ten says.

YangYang rolls his eyes at Ten’s first statement. “You and Kun-ma here are even more gross. At least Sicheng-ge and Yuta-hyung aren’t making obscene noises in the shower for everyone in the dorm to hear.” YangYang exclaims. 

Kun blushed hard at YangYang’s words and buries himself in Ten’s shoulder. “You should be grateful we aren’t doing it in the living room loud and proud unlike Jaehyun and Doyoung-hyung.” Ten throws back. 

Sicheng remembers the day he and the WayV members decided to go up to the 10th floor after one of their recording sessions to surprise Doyoung for his birthday. It was around dinnertime so they assumed the rest of 127 members would be there as well to celebrate his birthday. But oh, were they so incredibly wrong. Since Sicheng has lived at the 127 dorm before, he knows the code so he unlocks it for him and his members to walk in but the second the door opens, the 7 of them get a full view of Jaehyun’s ass from the living room couch and the deep moans Doyoung was making which were soundproofed by the door before they unlocked it. The two immediately stopped what they were doing when they heard Ten screech, “Oh my god! What the fuck! Sorry! We’ll come back later!” and slammed the door close while backing away in the hallway. 

“I think my eyes are tainted.” Xiaojun says as he blinks his eyes multiple times dramatically. 

Sicheng rolled his eyes. Young love. He thinks. He was glad his two hyungs are having fun with each other. He wishes he can do that with Yuta as well but it’s kinda hard when their schedules don’t ever really line up. 

The car ride ended in a quick 10 minutes. Since the galbi-jjim place was literally right in front of the dorm, the rest of the members just went straight there after bidding Sicheng a good night. 

“Have fun with Yuta-hyung, Sicheng. I’ll come get you in the morning if you’re not up by breakfast for tomorrow practice.” Kun says. 

Sicheng nodded and bid goodnight to the rest of the members as he makes his way into the dorm building. One thing that he was kind of glad that happened was that the WayV dorm and the NCT dorms were not very far apart. In fact, they were literally in the same building. The managers would’ve been too cruel to find them a completely different place to separate their messed up concept of “WayV not being related to NCT” when in fact, they are literally the same group. The thought of the managers just makes Sicheng fired up but he doesn’t even want to think about them as he’s about to see the love of his life whom he hasn’t seen for days due to whenever WayV didn’t have practice, 127 did and whenever 127 didn’t have practice, WayV did. 

Sicheng kept fidgeting with his oversized t-shirt as he was on the elevator up to the 5th floor. The WayV dorm was on the 8th floor and since that was farther than the 5th floor, he decided just to go to the 5th floor without stopping by the 8th floor to change or anything. Even though he and Yuta have been dating ever since the Limitless era with Sicheng making a comment about Yuta’s hair and Yuta being fake mad as he pinned Sicheng against the wall, looked him in the eyes, and kissed him, Sicheng still get butterflies whenever he thought about Yuta. After that day, they were stuck to the hip until Sicheng was pulled away to join WayV. 

Sicheng practically ran to the front door of the 127 dorm, punched in the code, and made his way into the familiar setting. The air was filled with the smell of oyakodon bibimbap and Sicheng couldn’t help but have a grin on his face as he turned to face his lovely boyfriend in the kitchen. 

Sicheng released a breath and walked up to wrap his arms around Yuta’s waist from behind. Yuta’s body softens at the touch of Sicheng’s body against his. 

“Hi Winko.” Yuta smiles without looking at Sicheng yet. He continues to stir the food in the pot in front of him. 

“Hello my Osaka prince.” Sicheng says as he kisses Yuta’s neck. 

“You hungry?” Yuta asks as he scoops up a piece of egg to taste. 

“Yes but not for food.” Sicheng replies as he continues to nibble at Yuta’s neck.

Yuta laughs and turns around to offer a piece of egg to Sicheng. Sicheng gladly takes the piece from the ladle and swallows it. 

“Wow. Still tastes as bad as it did when you made it on the NCT Life: K-Food Challenge series.” Sicheng jokes. 

Yuta playfully smacks Sicheng on the shoulder and says, “You know you loved it then and love it now. You wouldn’t stop asking me to make it for you after that show.”

Sicheng gives him a soft smile and pecks him on the cheek for that. He walks to sit on one of the chairs at the table that was facing the kitchen. Yuta turns back to continue cooking the dish and starts asking Sicheng about his dance practice.

“It was fine. We just, for some reason, can’t get the transitions right. The gaps between each song is too short and it just makes me freeze up whenever I have to change to a different outfit.” Sicheng sighs and rubs his face with the sleeves of his shirt. 

Yuta frowned and took the pot off the stove to bring it to the table. He grabs two bowls and brings it to sit next to Sicheng. He offers the other a pair of chopsticks and Sicheng grabs it while still sighing. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. This is the first time we’ve ever done something like this so of course it’s gonna be a little different and harder to get used. But you’re you. And I know you can do it.” Yuta says as he slides a hand up and down Sicheng’s back in an effort to comfort him. 

“Yea but I really want to be able to show the fans something that they’ve never seen from me but I can’t even get the transitions right so how will I even be able to show them my full potential!” Sicheng exclaimed frustratedly while waving his chopsticks around to make a point. 

Yuta pushes Sicheng’s hand with the chopsticks down to the table in order for him not to accidentally poke his eye out. “You’re perfect already. I’m sure the fans will love anything you show them.” Yuta says as he scoops some of the food into Sicheng’s bowl then into his own. He gestures for Sicheng to start eating and continues, “What new thing did you want to show the fans anyway?”

Sicheng starts to eat the food and replies, “I don’t even know what I wanted to do. I was going to think more about it once I got the transitions down but I guess not.” He huffs and chews on the food with sighs.

Yuta gave Sicheng a kiss on his forehead and started eating the food himself. They sat in each other’s company talking about where the other NCT were and what they were doing. Yuta informed Sicheng that he walked in on Jaehyun and Doyoung in the company bathroom with Doyoung having his knees on the floors as he and Jaehyun were doing unspeakable things in one of the stalls. He also mentioned that Mark finally had the balls to confess to Donghyuk about all the feelings that he’s been keeping in for the past 8 years. However, this was only due to Mark watching an encore stage for NCT Dream’s winning stage for Ridin’ and seeing Donghyuk smiling a little too happily while talking to AB6IX’s Woojin. The moment Donghyuk got back to the 127 dorm, Mark screamed at him for being too naive but the fight ended with both Mark and Donghyuk in Mark’s room with arms wrapped around each other while they slept soundly. Yuta’s stories about the other members slowly got Sicheng’s mind of how he was feeling about the online concert and he was grateful he had such an amazing boyfriend to keep him company at times like this. 

Suddenly, Yuta thought of an idea. “Winko! What if you spoke Japanese during the introductions to surprise the fans?”

Sicheng’s face immediately lights up and he eagerly nods at Yuta’s idea. “Oh my god, hyung. That would be perfect! But I barely speak any Japanese...” Sicheng spoke.

“Umm babe, did you forget that your sexy boyfriend originated from the heart of Japan?” Yuta asks as he slings an arm around Sicheng’s shoulders. “I’ll teach you what you need to say.”

Sicheng smiles widely and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I know. I love me too.” Yuta responds with a smug smile. 

Sicheng punches him playfully on the chest and leans in to capture Yuta’s lips in a kiss. 

“I love you, Sicheng. To the moon and back.” Yuta says as their lips part. 

Two days later, WayV has their Beyond Live online concert and it does incredibly well except for the screeching that the fans made because their mics were not muted. Ten made a note to tell off their producer for making such a mistake. The fans were so proud and shocked when Sicheng spoke Japanese for their introduction. He almost sounded fluent so when the VLive after the concert began, fans started asking how Sicheng was able to speak so well. He smiled and answered that he’s gotten practice from before and that he's been getting help. Since WayV and NCT are still not being associated with one another, Sicheng didn’t want to risk any hardships that might come towards either of their groups so he just decided not to mention Yuta’s name. Instead, he just smiled and kept his and Yuta’s love to himself and hoped that one day, he’ll be able to show the world how much he loves his Osaka prince.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you all like it? Feel free to leave any comments and let me know if I should continue to do this kind of style! Thank you for reading!


End file.
